1. Field of Use
This disclosure pertains to power generating wind turbines utilizing a rotating tower with increased dimensions in the direction of the wind, compared to across the wind. The tower may be modular to facilitate transportation and construction. It may also utilize a fixed lower tower to retain at its top a rotating bearing that supports rotation of the rotating tower located within and extending above the fixed lower tower. The disclosed climbing crane and construction method may also be used with non-rotating tall towers.
2. Prior Art
Designs for power generating wind turbines are known in the art. Most require the construction of a stationary cantilever tower, frequently conical in design, that must withstand wind loadings from all directions. Other towers comprise multi-leg structures. The rotor and nacelle usually yaw on top of the fixed tower. A limited class of towers that rotate are known in the early art.